Cosas Inesperadas
by Alkaid .Hack
Summary: esto contiene de todo un poco, y como me da flojera un resumen, lean y despues molesten.


Nosotros como humanos, a veces nos negamos a creer en lo que vemos, sentimos u olimos, pero que pasa cuando una persona ve un fantasma, un demonio, un ángel, un elfo, cualquiera de aquellas criaturas mágicas que antes de que nos cerráramos a creer que solo éramos nosotros, que pasa cuando la magia regresa, cuando las armas que habíamos creado con tanto esfuerzo comienzan a ser inservibles, cuando nuestro mundo decide regresar en el tiempo, no a todo el mundo le pasa, pero que pasa si a ti te devuelven en el tiempo, o cambias de una dimensión a otra, que puedes hacer, solo te puedes adaptar a seguir las reglas de aquel lugar, ¿pero podemos hacerlo? Nosotros los humanos no cerramos a creer y a obedecer las reglas de los otros, nosotros creamos nuestras reglas y las aceptamos, pero no podemos aceptar las de los demás, tampoco respetamos a la naturaleza que nos rodea, ¿a eso le llamamos vivir?

…- pasa a sentarte, ¿quien te dio ese tema? Es bueno pero… no crees que se alucinaron un poco.

…- disculpe maestra, este tema lo escogí yo, espero no afecte a los demás del equipo. -me acerque a mi lugar, hice la silla un poco hacia atrás y me senté-

…- como fue original tu tema les pondré ocho a todos, pero que no se vuelva a repetir esto. *jugaba con un lapicero*

…- gracias maestra. -levante la mano mientras decía eso-

…- el equipo que sigue… pase al frente. -me quede mirando a ese equipo tan peculiar-

…- oye… Lind…

Lind: cree en todo lo místico, a veces se pregunta si el en verdad tenia que haber nacido, lucha lo mas que puede cuando quiere algo, a llegado a hacer imposibles cuando lo quiere, pertenece al primer grado de universidad, su mentalidad a veces parece la de un crió menor.

Lind- que pasa ¿Apocalipsis?

Apocalipsis: fanático de las locuras de Lind, llevan un año conociéndose, pero al parecer aun no se conocen al 100%, no confía en otras personas que no sean ellos dos cuando trata de juegos, el lleva una vida mas normal que la de Lind, el se hizo amigo de Lind a causa de un juego al que los dos le rinden tributo.

Apocalipsis- ¿nos reuniremos de nuevo para imponernos retos?

Lind- pero ahí un problema, ellas dos vendrán con nosotros para hacer la tarea, así que ya no será una reunión privada de retos y demás.

…- ellas dos Lind… -le tome de sus ropas y le alce-

Lind- cálmate… Meiko… -alzaba las manos en forma de paz-

Meiko: parece mas ruda de lo que en realidad es, muchos en la escuela temían hacer equipo con ella por eso se le asigno al equipo de Lind y Apocalipsis, Lind parece no temerle pero si le respeta, se dice que Lind la reto a una pelea una ves, pero ninguno de los 2 se presento esa tarde, y eso dejo en duda de quien de los 2 mandaría en su equipo.

Meiko- hum… así esta mejor que me llames por mi nombre, -le baje y di media vuelta-

Apocalipsis- Meiko… si le sigues tratando así la gente ara más grande el rumor de que ahí algo entre ustedes, -les mire a los dos-

…- eso les traerá problemas chicos… -susurre asustada-

Meiko- ¿que dices Haruka? -me acerque lentamente a ella-

Haruka- por su carácter tímido y noble casi no solía hablar con nadie, casi todos los alumnos la trataban mal cuando no había profesores cerca, Lind y Apocalipsis fueron una de las pocas personas que le defendieron, se dice que ella pidió que se le cambiara al grupo de esos dos, los profesores temieron por ella, pero cuando vieron que en ese salón no la trataban mal le dejaron sin problemas.

Haruka- ayuda… Lind… -retrocedía con miedo-

Lind- Meiko relájate. -la tome por la espalda, trate de contenerle las manos sin tocarle el busto-

Meiko- Lind… no le pensaba hacer nada, suéltame… -susurre muy sonrojada-

Lind- Haruka fue dejada a nuestro cargo o no Apo… -voltee a ver a Apocalipsis que parecía permanecer pensativo-

Apocalipsis- si… -continuaba pensando-

Lind- adivinare que piensas, seguramente tiene que ver con los retos de esta noche.

Meiko- solo a ustedes dos se les ocurren esas idioteces, -me voltee muy molesta-

Haruka- Meiko… no te enojes, aun que no lo creas son muy divertidos sus retos.

Meiko- Haruka… Haruka… Haruka… en verdad que eres muy noble, acaso olvidaste su reto de besarte en los labios, -la abrase por la espalda-

Haruka- no puedo olvidarlo, pero como el fallo dijo que besaría una tuna con espinas, -comencé a reír bajito-

Apocalipsis- malos recuerdos Lind… -comencé a reír a carcajadas-

Lind- abusan de mis tonterías, y no pude comer como era debido a causa de esas molestas espinas, -agache el rostro, me dirigí a la salida del salón-

…- Lind, es raro verte triste, ¿te paso algo? -alce su rostro preocupada-

Lind- eh… -salí de mi sueño con los ojos abiertos y le mire a los ojos- no… perdone, es que me hicieron recordar cosas malas ese grupito de tres.

Apocalipsis- a mi no me eches la culpa, ellas fueron las que recordaron eso, -me salí del salón dejando a las dos chicas-

Meiko- eres un llorica… -le mire molesta-

Haruka- perdón… Lind, no quería hacerte sentir mal. -agache la mirada-

Lind- era broma, después de todo era mi reto. -sonreí-

…- ah… ustedes y sus retos, no olviden traer la tarea de mañana, y sobre todo tu Lind, no vallas a llegar tarde.

Apocalipsis- maestra… se lo ha puesto difícil, hoy tiene reto, y como me toca imponer lo tendrá ocupado casi toda la madrugada. -reí en mis adentros-

Lind- adiós a mi sueño súper pervertido de la noche… -susurre en tono de broma-

…- no se como ellas dos les soportan chicos… -puse mi mano en el rostro-

Meiko- yo les ignoro… -salí del salón-

Haruka- debe conocerlos mas maestra, son buenos chicos y muy amables, a mí me da risa las tonterías que llegan a decir. -salía detrás de Meiko-

…- disculpa Lind, si no estarás tan ocupado mañana en la tarde, podrías venir a mi casa a acomodar unos muebles, por favor.

Haruka- Lind… no te puedes negar a ayudar a una señorita… -me le quede mirando-

Lind- me siento obligado cuando la princesa habla así, está bien iré mañana al terminar las clases. -suspire con desanimo-

Haruka- ¿princesa…? ¿Me lo dices a mí? -me sonroje al instante-

Meiko- si lo dijera por mi, yo creo que se abría referido a mi como un animal, pero es un cobarde para decirlo… -le mire maliciosamente-

Apocalipsis- Lind… eso es un reto, no te puedes negar… -le mire esperando su reacción-

Lind- si lo hubiese echo, hasta luego maestra, Meiko es una dragona escupe fuego… -le grite a Meiko mientras yo trataba de huir del lugar-

…- hasta luego chicos… -les hice adiós con la mano, tan solo podía mirar por la ventana como iba Ryu corriendo frente a ellos tres, pude ver como un libro le impacto, el se callo de frente y Meiko lo comenzó a asfixiar- se llevan muy bien, se nota que son grandes amigos. -entre al salón y comencé a revisar las tareas-

A la noche en casa de ryu.

Haruka- -toque a la puerta- Lind… ¿estas ahí? Si es esta la casa de Lind, o me habré confundido de dirección, -mire a todos lados-

Lind- -abrí la puerta, seguía sin camisa con la toalla en los hombros, mi pecho estaba vendado y muy ajustado- pasa, perdona por tardar, pero como vivo solo no ahí quien abra la puerta mientras me baño.

Haruka- -le mire muy sonrojada- ¿entonces vives solo? -miraba a todos lados de ese lugar- todo esta en orden, no parece la habitación de un chico que ya no vive con sus padres.

Lind- je… aun que tú no lo creas, yo soy el que hace la limpieza de este lugar, mis padres me dejaron de hablar hace mucho, lo único que me dejaron fue esta pequeña casa. -secaba mi cabello-

Haruka- pobre… nunca pensé que vivieras así… -agache la mirada-

Lind- no te preocupes, aun que mis padres me hayan dejado solo aquí, todavía me mandan dinero para comer y pagar mis estudios, -tome la camisa que estaba sobre uno de los sillones colocándomela- ahora que lo pienso, ¿nunca habías venido en el pasado a mi casa verdad?

Haruka- es verdad, casi siempre hemos ido a la de Meiko o la mía, es extraño que nos invites a tu casa.

Meiko- -toque a la puerta con brusquedad- abre Lind… aun no te perdono que me hallas llamado dragón.

Lind- demonios… -le abrí la puerta a Meiko, comencé a abrocharme los botones de la camisa, di media vuelta y me dirigí a la pequeña sala- era Meiko, Haruka… -le mire mientras terminaba de abotonarme la camisa-

Meiko- -alce una ceja- ¿que demonios estaban haciendo ustedes dos? -los mire fijamente-

Lind- nada… platicando, ¿acaso tú nunca platicas con nadie? -me senté en uno de los sillones-

Haruka- Lind dice la verdad, no estábamos haciendo nada. -tome asiento en uno de los sillones-

Apocalipsis- quien dejo la puerta abierta, que tal si se mete un ladrón o un asesino… -cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala-

Lind- culpable Meiko. -me escurrí en el sillón-

Apocalipsis- que no ves que el vive solo, cualquiera que sepa eso en este lugar, mas viendo la puerta abierta se podría meter y robar o hasta podrían matarle. -suspire tratando de calmarme-

Meiko- perdón…, creí que ellos dos estaban haciendo cosas que no puedo decir. -agache la mirada-

Lind- ya perdónala, ella nunca había venido a mi casa, y tu sabes sobre que vivo solo por que te había platicado de ello, -suspire- que dicen si hacemos la tarea rápido, que quiero cumplir mi reto rápido.

Comenzamos a hacer la tarea, Meiko mancho su blusa de tinta de lapicero, como siempre me echo la culpa de lo que le pasaba, me quito la camisa y me obligo a andar con el pecho vendado, lo bueno es que no hacia frió, continuamos haciendo nuestras tareas, Haruka se puso muy roja al notar que de nuevo estaba sin camisa, tome la camisa del uniforme y me la puse, Haruka suspiro, al parecer eso la mantenía mas tranquila.

Haruka- terminamos… -me estiraba tratando de relajar mi espalda-

Meiko- la maestra esta vez si que nos dejo tarea.

Lind- tengo sueño… -susurre con desgano-

Apocalipsis- nada de sueño, creo que este será el reto más difícil que te aya impuesto desde que nos conocemos.

Lind- no me obligaras a besar a Meiko, es una mata hombres. -susurre en broma-

Meiko- como me llamaste… -le tome del cuello-

Lind- perdón… perdón… -sentí como las manos de Meiko comenzaban a estrangularme-

Apocalipsis- el reto es…, que entres a la escuela y graves todo lo que veas esta noche, es luna llena y se dice que la escuela esta llena de fantasmas, ¿crees poder con ello?

Lind- si… sobrevivo… si… -susurre con la voz entre cortada-

Meiko- hum… si no te mato yo lo ara el miedo, mejor que lo haga el miedo, así no me darán antecedentes por tu muerte, -comencé a guardar mis cosas en mi maletin-

Haruka- sabes mucho sobre eso Meiko… -le mire un poco asustada-

Meiko- ser hija de un policía ayuda mucho no crees… -sonreí maliciosa-

Lind- si claro… Apocalipsis la cámara, tengo que grabar sucesos paranormales, ¿al menos tiene visión nocturna la cámara? -me quede pensativo revisando la cámara-

Apocalipsis- es la mejor tecnología, mis padres la fabricaron y me dijeron que la probara, y con el reto que te impuse creo que servirá para probarla.

Haruka- Apocalipsis lo pensaste todo, ¿y por que no le acompañas? -reí bajito ya que le había retado-

Meiko- no te metas en sus retos o ellos después te impondrán retos a ti, -abrase a Haruka mirando feo a esos dos-

Apocalipsis- en primera no le puedo acompañar ya que el podría hacer trampa, y segunda el tiene que ir solo, completamente solo y grabar de salón en salón en busca de algo para normal.

Lind- bueno me voy… cierren la puerta cuando salgan, o si desean quedarse ahí habitaciones de sobra, no toquen nada y no se metan en mi cuarto, - salí de casa y mire a todos lados-

Haruka- yo creo que me quedare aquí, le enviare un mensaje a mis padres diciéndoles que pasare la noche en este lugar, -saque mi teléfono móvil escribiendo y enviando el mensaje a mis padres-

Apocalipsis- a mi no me causa ningún problema, mis padres me dieron permiso de llegar a la hora que quisiera, así que si llego mañana en la mañana no me pueden decir nada, -me senté en uno de los sillones-

Meiko- ya es media noche, -mire la hora en mi reloj- será mejor que les avise a mis padres que me quedare aquí, -fui a la cocina y llame a mis padres-

Apocalipsis- que raro, la chica tímida de la escuela decide quedarse en la casa de un chico que vive solo, -le mire con reto-

Haruka- -agache la mirada- esto… es que es muy noche y no creo que sea bueno caminar sola por las calles, y Lind es un caballero y no creo que me haga algo malo, -alce un poco la voz al decir eso, me puse muy roja por mi reacción-

Apocalipsis- bueno creo que me voy a casa, no queda muy lejos de aquí así que dile cuando llegue no trate de editar el video, -me despedí de ella solo con la mano y salí de la casa cerrando bien la puerta-

Meiko- no me dejaran quedarme, ah… nos vemos Haruka, si te intenta hacer algo Lind, -saque un papel con mi numero de teléfono- llama a este numero y vendré en seguida.

Haruka- gracias… pero no creo que Lind trate de hacerme algo, -le mire con una sonrisa-

Meiko- de cualquier manera, cualquier cosa extraña que haga avísame.

Haruka- estaré bien, no te preocupes -sonreí-

Meiko- bueno… nos vemos en la escuela, -suspire, me dirigí a la salida- me llamas, -salí de la casa de Lind, cerré bien la puerta ya que Haruka estaba sola, tome camino a mi casa-

Lind- nunca pensé que el muro estuviera tan alto, -caminaba por encima del muro que rodeaba la escuela mientras miraba hacia abajo buscando donde saltar sin peligro-

…- ¿Lind? Debe ser mi imaginación, e terminado tarde de revisar tareas y esto debe ser causa del estrés, -salí de la escuela cerrando con candado-

Lind- bueno ahora si ya no ahí nadie en la escuela, -salte sin cuidado alguno- ah… debo hacer mas seguido esto o perderé la costumbre, -comencé a caminar hacia dentro de la escuela, al llegar a la entrada principal me di cuenta de que había un pequeño problema- quien le pone tres candados a la puerta de la escuela, cierto… que estamos en exámenes, Apocalipsis, lo hizo a propósito para que si fallaba me descubrieran dentro.

Apocalipsis- -estornude- creo que me voy a enfermar, será mejor que me apure en llegar a casa.

Lind- la ventana esta abierta, me colare por ahí, -me acerqué lentamente a donde la ventana, me asome y vi que no hubiera nadie haciendo guardia en ese momento- este es mi momento, tengo una hora para grabar lo de todos lo salones, o los guardias me descubrirán y me expulsaran, -salte por la ventana y comencé a correr por los pasillos- será mejor que comience desde el grupo 1 y así asta las aulas superiores, eso me dará un poco de control, -comencé a grabar la primera aula sin ver nada, continué con las demás aulas, hacia una grabación panorámica y una con zoom para que se notara que había estado varios minutos por aula, cuando llegue a la ultima aula apague la cámara, me senté para descansar un poco, mire a mi reloj para ver la hora, dieron las doce en punto- si no mal recuerdo mis padres me dijeron que a las doce de la noche se liberaban todas las cosas malas.

Haruka- no llega Lind, espero que no le allá pasado nada malo, -bostecé mientras me recostaba en el sillón mas amplio- cuídate mucho Lind.

Lind- -estornude- alguien se debe acordar de mi, pero no será el que me mando este reto tan alocado.

…- de que hablas… -le mire mientras me acercaba asta donde aquel chico-

Lind- ese uniforme… es de hace veinte años… -temblé mientras trataba de retroceder chocando contra el muro-

…- eres muy gracioso… -coloque mi mano cerca de mis labios riendo por lo que hacia-

Lind- ¿y tú eres…? Tienes un nombre cierto, -le mire con un poco de miedo-

…- si lo tenia no lo recuerdo, tiene tanto tiempo que no hablo con alguien, -me acerque mas a donde el sentándome a su lado-

Lind- a buena hora se me aparece un fantasma… -susurre desanimado-

…- ¿fantasma? Dónde, -mire a todos lados muy asustada-

Lind- ¿acaso no te as dado cuenta? Tu ya estas muerta, -pase mi mano por su estomago- mira te puedo atravesar con la mano.

…- entonces era verdad… yo me tenia que haber ido desde hace mucho, pero no e echo nada malo, por que me convertí en esto, -comencé a llorar-

Lind- calma… calma… tu muerte debió ser accidental así que no te enteraste, debe haber informes en la dirección de que te paso, -le sonreí con un poco de miedo-

…- en verdad me ayudaras con eso… -trate de tomar sus manos-

Lind- -alce un poco mi mano para que ella la pudiera tomar- bueno… rumbo a la dirección, como me da miedo ese lugar, -comencé a caminar con ella a mi lado-

…- si yo fuera tú y tú fueras el fantasma, creo que estaría aterrorizada, -sonreí-

Lind- se que no soy el mas guapo del mundo, pero no es para que digas eso, -comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras al primer piso-

…- soy muy cobarde, no soy la única en este lugar, ahí gente en verdad mala y sabes… ellos están decididos a matar, -susurre con temor-

Lind- me lo imagino, pero apresurémonos, -entre en la dirección- que extraño no tiene seguro.

…- iré a ver… -entre en la oficina del director, revise por todas partes sin encontrar a nadie- no ahí nadie, pasa…

Lind- bueno entro, -me pase a la oficina y abrí el muble donde guardaban la información de lo alumnos que habían salido o habían sido expulsados, comencé a buscar por la fecha en que se vio por ultima ves el uniforme que ella portaba, nada, comencé a buscar en años anteriores, pero al parecer era igual, los fólder estaban vacíos, saque todos los informes, descubrí que había un fondo falso en ese cajón, saque los papeles y comencé a revisar, saque la lámpara que traía en el bolsillo y comencé a leer cada expediente asta dar con el de ella- lo encontré.

…- ¿de verdad? Es mi viejo expediente, -le mire muy emocionada-

Lind- ahora me dispondré a leerlo, pero prométeme una cosa, -me le quede mirando serio-

…- que es lo que quiere que te prometa, -le mire un poco asustada-

Lind- tu muerte aya sido por culpa de alguien o cualquier otra cosa, promete que no buscaras venganza, -le mire seriamente-

…- lo prometo…

Lind- bueno ya que prometiste eso me dispongo a leer, -comencé a leer en vos alta sus datos- tu nombre es Aki, demonios los demás datos están borrosos, -trate de leerlo pero era imposible- dejaste de venir a la escuela por cuenta propia, no se te volvió a ver, según testimonios de tus amigos, tu fuiste al patio trasero de la escuela, y de ahí nunca se te volvió a ver.

Aki- -comencé a llorar- comienzo a recordarlo todo, todo sobre mi muerte, -me abrase a mi misma con fuerza-

Lind- Aki… relájate, me prometiste que no buscarías venganza, pero dime donde están tus restos y con gusto are que se te entierre en tierra santa, -le dije mientras trataba de acercarme asta donde estaba-

Aki- mis restos están en el patio trasero, por favor ayúdame a llegar a la paz eterna, -tuve un mal presentimiento-

Lind- que tienes… -le mire un poco preocupado mientras acomodaba todos los papeles-

Aki- tienes que irte ellos vienen, aquellos que me aterrorizan todo este tiempo.

Lind- gracias… -salte por la ventana-

Aki- cuídate Lind…

Lind- bueno mañana tengo dos cosas por hacer, -salte la reja y me dispuse a volver a casa-

Meiko- me pregunto si Haruka esta bien, no será que… Lind esta haciendo su sueño súper pervertido realidad con ella, -susurre preocupada-

Apocalipsis- en estos momentos el debe estar regresando a casa, -me metí en las cobijas y comencé a dormir-

Lind- -toque la puerta con poca fuerza, si alguno de ellos estaba despierto me escucharía- creo que están dormidos, -saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta- Haruka… Meiko… Apocalipsis…, creo que todos se han ido, -cerré la puerta- será mejor que valla a apagar las luces de la sala,-me dirigí a la sala, note que había algo en uno de los sillones- ¿Haruka…? Pero que haces aquí… -vi que su celular parpadeaba, le tome y lo apague- descansa princesa, -le cargue entre mis brazos- eres muy ligera para una chica de nuestra edad, -le lleve a una de las habitaciones- demonios, con esta ropa tan incomoda no creo que te puedas dormir, -busque entre la ropa de esa habitación si había alguna piyama encontrando una en uno de los cajones- estará limpia, -comencé a olerla- si esta limpia.

Haruka- madre… no me pegues de nuevo, no fue mi intención romper ese jarro tan valioso que nos heredo la abuela, -susurre mientras dormía-

Lind- Haruka… -comencé a quitarle la ropa- esto me pone de los nervios, -busque en los cajones y encontré una cinta negra- me la colocare y así si toco algo será por que no veía nada, -me coloque la cinta y comencé a quitarle la ropa, alce un poco la cinta después de unos minutos, note que solo le quedaba enzima su ropa interior-

Haruka- Lind… no puede ser un pervertido… el es un gran caballero, -susurraba-

Lind- gracias por confiar así en mi princesa… -quite la cinta y le puse la pijama, la cobije bien- que tenga dulces sueños princesa, -bese su frente- que descanse, -doble su ropa y la coloque sobre el buró de ahí me dirigí a mi habitación, me quite toda la ropa y me puse un short, me metí en las cobijas- tal ves le quede el uniforme de chica que esta guardado en el ropero de esa habitación, mis padres mandarme un uniforme de chica, -me cubrí el rostro con las cobijas y me dormí-

En la mañana el despertador de mi cuarto comenzó a sonar.

Lind- que escandaloso eres, -le apague y me estire bostezando- no debo llegar tarde, -me salí de mi cuarto y me metí a bañar-

Haruka- donde estoy… -mire a todos lados un poco asustada- y… -alce un poco las cobijas notando que tenia puesta una pijama de color rosa- y quien me cambio… -comencé a pensar-

Lind- si la vida fuera fácil… todo seria como pan ternura… y si no fuera por que debo bañarme… el miedo a que una chica entre no existirá… -continué cantando bobadas mientras me bañaba-

Haruka- -comencé a oler mi piel- huelo a sudor, a quien se le ocurriría dormir con una sabana dos cobijas y una colcha, -me levante de la cama, me quite la pijama y toda mi demás ropa, busque entre las cosas de esa habitación y encontré una toalla que aun olía a perfume- creo que me iré a bañar, no creo que a Lind le moleste eso, -sonreí poniendo mi muñeca cerca de mis labios-

Lind- si una mujer desnudo te ve… una paliza segura te da… y si se trata de Meiko… ni a pedir perdón llegaras… -guarde silencio, -bebí un poco del agua de la regadera para enjuagarme la boca-

Haruka- puedo pasar… -toque a la puerta-

Lind- -permanecía tan entretenido pensando en como aria para sacar el cadáver de Aki que no escuche cuando tocaban a la puerta-

Haruka- creo que dejo las llaves de el agua abierta para que me pasara a abañar, -me metí al baño y me quite la toalla colocándola en un pequeño mueble que estaba ahí, abrí la puerta de la regadera-

Lind- esto no es bueno… -susurre mientras trataba de cubrirme con algo-

Haruka- -metí un poco mi mano- esta muy buena el agua, -me pase, lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de Lind semidesnudo-

Lind- -mire el cuerpo desnudo de Haruka- Ha… Haruka… -trate de salirme sin tocarla-

Haruka- por que no me dijiste que estabas aquí adentro, -las lágrimas comenzaban a salir-

Lind- -cerré la puerta, tome mi toalla y me la enrede- perdón… Haruka… estaba tan entretenido pensando en algo que me paso ayer que no hice caso al ruido de cuando tocaste la puerta, -me resbale por uno de los muros del cuarto de baño-

Haruka- -comencé a lavar mi cuerpo muy triste- eres un tonto Lind.

Lind- lo se, no me puedo perdonar a mi mismo por esto que te hice, si ahí algo que pueda hacer para pagar mi error pídamelo, si esta a mi alcance lo are, -abrase mis piernas-

Haruka- que te parece si te haces pasar por chica durante toda la clase de hoy, -reí bajito mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas-

Lind- está bien, cumpliré con tu reto… -susurre muy triste esperando que eso ayudara a que me perdonara-

Haruka- está bien, -susurre en broma mientras lavaba mi cuerpo-

Lind- no te preocupes… -me dirigí a su habitación y tome el uniforme, de ahí me fui a mi habitación- esto…, -me sonroje al instante, me coloque mi ropa interior menos mis calcetines, afloje las vendas de forma que cubrieran solamente mi busto, me puse la blusa, revise que no se apretara mucho- creo que le debo dar gracias a mis padres por darme un cuerpo tan delgado, -me acomode la falda y el chaleco del uniforme, comencé a maquillarme y desate mi cabello, este me llegaba un poco mas abajo del hombro, salí vestida así de mi habitación, me dirigí a la habitación donde se quedaba Haruka y tome unos zapatos que estaban ahí- y listo, que pena… -me mire al espejo sonrojándome mucho-

Haruka- buenos días señorita… -entre a la habitación ya que la puerta estaba abierta- no ha visto a Lind, -me coloque mi ropa interior y me acerque a donde estaba mi ropa poniéndomela-

Lind- bue… buenos días… -dije con mi tono de voz real, voltee hacia otro lado tratando de no mirar a Haruka-

Haruka- que extraño traes el mismo uniforme de la escuela donde yo voy, -me puse los zapatos-

Lind- me… ¿me puedo ir contigo a la escuela…? -tome mi maletín del piso-

Haruka- si… -recogí mis libretas y lo demás, le tome de la mano- ¿disculpa?, ¿eres hermana de Lind? porque sabes tienes un gran parecido con el, solo que tu eres una chica.

Lind- esto… -me sonroje al instante por su pregunta-

Haruka- no es necesario que me respondas, vamonos… -salimos de la habitación y de ahí a la salida- espero que no tengas hambre, sabes se nos ara tarde si nos esperamos mas.

Lind- no… no te preocupes, vamonos, en la escuela podemos comprar algo de comer, -abrí la puerta saliendo-

Haruka- si… -salí y cerré la puerta, tome nuevamente su mano y comenzamos a correr camino a la escuela-

Lind- llegamos… -dije con la voz muy agitada-

Haruka- si… tenemos aun cinco minutos para llegar a nuestros respectivos salones, -me fui corriendo al edificio principal y de ahí al salón-

Lind- es rápida… -entre en la escuela-

…- señorita… no puede pasar si no trae su credencial… podría mostrármela, -le tome del brazo-

Lind- me esta lastimando… -comencé a buscar en los bolsillos de aquella falda mi credencial- (creo que la olvide en mi uniforme, que mala suerte tengo)

…- conserje deje de molestar a la señorita, trae su uniforme, no es la primera vez que alguien olvida su credencial, -me acerque hasta donde estaban-

Lind- gracias… -sonreí-

…- pero es la primera ves que ella viene a esta escuela, nunca antes le había visto.

…- te pareces mucho a uno de mis alumnos, aun que tu te ves mas delicada y dulce, déjale pasar si ella ase algo malo yo me are responsable.

…- esta bien… -le solté y me di media vuelta regresando a mis labores-

…- muchas gracias maestra, -agarre con fuerza mi maletín y corrí hacia dentro de la escuela-

Apocalipsis- Haruka, ¿as visto a Lind?

Meiko- Haruka…, no te hizo nada pervertido verdad, -comencé a revisarla-

Haruka- no… no me hizo nada, y a tu pregunta Apocalipsis creí que el ya estaría aquí, no estaba en su casa, -voltee a todos lados preocupada-

Meiko- debió acobardarse, después de todo la maestra le dijo que le necesitaría para algo.

Lind- llegue… -me fui al que era mi lugar-

Meiko- y ella ¿quien es?

Haruka- creo que es la hermana de Lind, debió venir para entregar las tareas de Lind.

Apocalipsis- entonces debe traer mi video y mi cámara, -me acerque asta donde aquella chica- ¿disculpa Lind te dio mi cámara?

Lind- -levante mi maletín y saque la cámara- aquí esta, el video no esta editado, puedes revisarlo, -le entregue la cámara-

Apocalipsis- gracias… -me regrese a mi asiento- en verdad que se parece mucho a Lind, -les decía mientras tomaba asiento en mi lugar-

Meiko- um…lo más extraño aparte de que trae el uniforme es que trae la banda del consejo estudiantil, -me dirigí a mi lugar-

Haruka- sip…, -me fui a mi lugar-

…- ¿ella quien es? ¿Qué hace en nuestro salón? ¿Dicen que es la hermana de Lind? Saben es hermosa, me gustaría conocerla mas, yo no sabia que tenia una hermana tan bonita si lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera molestado nunca, pero dicen que es hijo único, tal ves sea un familiar muy cercano a el.

Lind- esto esta mal… muy mal… -trataba de comportarme-

…- ya paren de hablar que comenzara la clase, me saltare de pasar lista, pero a los que no me entreguen sus tareas esto les contara como una falta, por favor todos traigan sus libretas a mi escritorio.

Todos comenzaron a llevar sus tareas, Apocalipsis, Haruka y Meiko, habían sido los primeros en entregarla, los demás buscaron en sus mochilas y la entregaron.

Lind- donde esta… donde esta… -buscaba en el maletín-

Apocalipsis- -levante una libreta de Lind que estaba en el piso-, disculpa, ¿buscabas esto?, -le di la libreta-

Lind- gracias… -susurre, tome la libreta y la lleve al escritorio-

…- esta libreta es de Lind, -tome la libreta que me daba la chica- ¿acaso el no pudo venir? Se sentía mal o tubo que visitar a sus padres.

Lind- esto… -mire hacia otro lado tratando de evadir la pregunta-

…- te podrías quedar después de terminar las clases.

Dio la hora del receso, fui el primero en salir del salón, me dirigí a mi locker , saque un short y mi playera de deporte, sabia que no me podría cambiar en el vestidor de hombres así que fui al de chicas y me lo puse, fui al patio trasero esperando que no hubiera nadie.

Lind- creo que esa pala vieja me servirá para esto, -me acerque a la pequeña casa de madera donde esta estaba- Aki… -logre mirar su reflejo en los cristales rotos, voltee pero no había nadie, tome la pala y comencé a cavar donde ella me había dicho-

…- que piensa que hace señorita… este lugar esta prohibido para los alumnos, -me acerque lentamente a donde ella estaba-

Lind- pues no soy alumna de esta escuela, así que no me importa.

…- a mi no me hablaras así… -le di una bofetada tirándola-

Lind- -le mire con un gran odio-, que es lo que esconde aquí, que es lo que no quiere que la gente descubra.

…- que puedes saber tu, cállate… -le tome del cabello y la alce, coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello y comencé a apretar-

Lind- a… ayuda… -mi vista se comenzaba a nublar-

Apocalipsis- estoy seguro de que vi que vino para acá, quería preguntarle unas cosas.

Meiko- pues busquémosla más tiempo, solo va la mitad del receso, no creo que se nos haga tarde para volver a clase, -suspire-

Haruka- chi… chicos… -señale a donde miraba-

Apocalipsis- que pasa Haruka… -me acerque a donde ella mirando lo que pasaba- pero que demonios.

Meiko- -me acerque donde ese par- pasa algo Apocalipsis, la esta matando, -susurre con miedo-

Lind- por… favor… que alguien… -las fuerzas se me fueron de los brazos y piernas-

Apocalipsis- suéltala, -corrí asta donde el anciano y la chica golpeándole con todas mis fuerzas-

…- esto… esto lo sabrá el director, -me fui corriendo del lugar-

Lind- -permanecí tirada tosiendo tratando de tomar un poco de aire-

Meiko- estas bien, -le ayude a levantarse-

Haruka- Apocalipsis, creo que estas en problemas…

Apocalipsis- ¿nunca les dije que mi padre era el director de la escuela? Ese anciano no puede hacer nada, y cuando le diga a mi padre lo que hizo seguro que le corren, -mire a la chica-

Lind- no… no se preocupen, estoy bien, -trate de sonreír-

Meiko- ¿que le ibas a preguntar?, -voltee a ver a Apocalipsis-

Apocalipsis- lo olvide por completo… -comencé a reír, di media vuelta y me fui-

Meiko- espera, no me dejes en este lugar sola…, -solté a la chica y camine a donde el-

Haruka- nos vemos después, - me despedía alzando la mano y corrí detrás de ellos alcanzándoles-

Lind- es mejor que no vean esto, -continué escarbando, cuando casi terminaba el recreo logre sacar una caja de madera muy grande- esto tiene que ser donde metieron el cadáver de Aki, será mejor que revise, -abrí la caja, sin darme cuenta la caja tenia varios filos así que me corte las palmas de las manos- duele… -patee lo que quedaba de la tapa de la caja- A… Aki… -caí de espaldas sorprendido- (había escuchado del efecto del mercurio en el cuerpo humano, pero esto es más que sorprendente) -busque mi teléfono móvil y llame a la policía-

Apocalipsis- y que creen que aya estado haciendo la hermana de Lind, el conserje se veía muy molesto.

Meiko- parecía que estaba cavando, tal vez buscaba algo que Lind había enterrado ahí.

Haruka- pero la reacción del conserje fue lo que me sorprendió, el quería matarla.

Yuko- ¿a quien piensan matar? Hablare con el consejo estudiantil y les diré que su grupo es muy peligroso, -les dije mirándolos a todos-

Apocalipsis- como gustes, si sabias que Lind es miembro del consejo estudiantil, -suspire-

Yuko- entonces le diré al director, -les dije ya molesta-

Meiko- el es hijo del director, -señale a Apocalipsis-

Yuko. ik… -me mordí el labio- le diré al consejo de padres.

Haruka- mis padres y los padres de Meiko son presidente y vicepresidente del consejo de padres, -suspiraba ya que Yuko no dejaba de decir tonterías-

Yuko- shik… -me sangre el labio-

Apocalipsis- ve a la enfermería, te esta sangrando el labio, -le mire-

Lind- hola Yuko…, hola a todos, -les salude con una de mis manos vendadas, me dirigí a mi asiento-

Yuko- ¿me conoces? -le mire extrañada-

Lind- si… eres la hija del conserje, y también tienes una marca en la espalda con la forma de una luna, ¿sigo o eso es suficiente? -golpee mi rostro contra el pupitre-

Yuko- co… como sabes que soy hija del conserje, -reí nerviosa-

Lind- tu collar, -señale con mi mano-, está abierto, tiene la foto de tu padre y es el conserje.

Apocalipsis- -voltee a ver a Meiko- ¿tu sabias eso?

Meiko- no…, sin Lind el día es aburrido, no tengo a quien molestar, -mire a Haruka-

Haruka- (en ninguna de las fotos de la casa vi que Lind tuviera una hermana) que pasaría si ella fuera Lind, -señale a la chica que estaba en el asiento de Lind-

Lind- eh… -el sonrojo se disparo al instante-

Yuko- con que te estas haciendo pasar por chica… -le comencé a alzar la playera del uniforme de deportes-

Lind- e… espera, -trataba de forzarla a que soltara mi playera-

Meiko- como eres sosa Yuko, -le hice cosquillas a la hermana de Lind-

Haruka- ahora que recuerdo… ¿por que Lind siempre trae vendas en el pecho? -mire a Apocalipsis-

Apocalipsis- no lo se, pero asta cuando íbamos a los baños públicos para bañarnos nunca se las quito, al igual que siempre se dejaba la toalla enredada en la cintura.

Haruka- entiendo, pero sabes… cuando lo vi semidesnudo el aun traía su ropa interior puesta.

Apocalipsis- tal vez se baño así por pena, ¿pero lo viste bañarse?

Haruka- esto… solo digo ya que por error entre al baño, pero nada más… -susurre muy sonrojada-

Apocalipsis- mejor mira lo que hacen ellas, no les digas nada a ellas de lo que paso.

Haruka- si… -mire a donde ellas-

Lind- chicas… chicas… paren, -Meiko alzo mis brazos y no me dejaba moverlos-

Apocalipsis- ahora viene lo bueno, -mire a ese trío de chicas-

Haruka- cierra los ojos, no te da pena mirar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

Yuko- -alce la playera- seguro bajo estas vendas escondes papeles, yo no creo que tengas senos de verdad, -afloje la venda-

Lind- -comencé a llorar-

Apocalipsis- al parecer Lind si tiene una hermana, y muy bonita, -voltee a otro lado apenado-

Haruka- no… no era Lind, esto es mi culpa.

Yuko- -toque sus senos con uno de mis dedos- son… son reales, -susurre a Meiko-

Lind- ah… -mi sonrojo aumentaba, no podía dejar de llorar-

Meiko- ya déjala en paz, -le baje la playera- perdona pero no sé cómo te colocas las vendas.

Yuko- si le dices algo a la maestra de esto o a tu hermano, juro que les are la vida imposible, -le mire de forma amenazante-

Lind- no… no diré nada, -trataba de contener mi llanto-

…- todos a sus asientos, que le paso a ella.

Haruka- nada, creo que se lastimo las manos y aun le duelen.

…- esta bien, como tú no eres de nuestra clase, le puedes decir a Lind que le pida a alguno de sus amigos los apuntes.

Lind- no… no se preocupe, ahora mismo saco mis cosas.

…- no te esfuerces mucho, comencé a hacer el dictado, -voltee a ver a la hermana de Lind, pude notar en su rostro el dolor, termine el dictado y faltaban cinco minutos para la salida- esto vendrá en el examen chicos, chicas y señorita… -voltee a ver la hermana de Lind-

Lind- -voltee a verla- dígame, -me levante de mi asiento- ¿hice algo malo?

…- no… no es eso, te podrías quedar asta mas tarde por favor.

Lind- si… -me volví a sentar-

Apocalipsis- tres dos uno, hasta mañana maestra, -salí por la puerta del salón-

Yuko- -tome la mano de Haruka deteniéndole- todo lo que paso con la hermana de Lind es tu culpa, -le susurre al oído y me salí muy molesta del salón-

Meiko- ¿te dijo algo? -me acerque a Haruka-

Haruka- no… no es nada… -trate de contener mi llanto-

Apocalipsis- ya que Lind no esta, que dicen si las llevo yo a sus casas.

Meiko- si estaría bien, después de todo ustedes son hombres y tienen que comportarse caballerosamente.

Haruka- gracias Apocalipsis, -trate de sonreír-

Todos ellos se fueron a sus casas, mientras yo seguía atrapado en el salón con la maestra.

…- bueno, sabes que es lo que me prometió tu hermano verdad…

Lind- si…, que le parece si yo voy y le ayudo, -le mire a los ojos-

…- ¿estás segura?, te aviso que es tu decisión, me gustaría que fuera tu hermano el que me ayudara, -suspire mientras salía del salón- el es mas fuerte que cualquiera de las 2, y tienes tus manos lastimadas.

Lind- no se preocupe, mi hermano a echo cosas igual estando peor, -le seguía sin decir más-

…- no lo sé, pero si es tu decisión no tengo por qué negarme a aceptar tu ayuda,-voltee a verle-

Lind- gracias…, -sonreí aun sonrojada por que mis senos eran muy notorios-

…- ¿no traes sostén? -le mire un tanto extrañada-

Lind- esto…, si solo que… -mire a otro lado-

…- no tienes que decirme nada, solo que se me hizo extraño el que los chicos al entrar de clase no te dejaran de mirar, -llegamos a la salida, cerré la puerta de la escuela y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para profesores-

Lind- tiene auto profesora, -le mire sorprendida-

…- si, es la camioneta blanca que esta al fondo, -camine asta ella, revise que todo estuviera bien, quite los seguros y me subí-

Lind- es muy bonita, -me subí a ella, me puse el cinturón de seguridad-

Apocalipsis- Haruka, ahora que estuviste en casa de Lind ¿no viste nada raro?

Meiko- no preguntes esas cosas, -le mire molesta-

Haruka- raro… raro… creo que una foto donde salía una niña pequeña con el mismo tono de cabello que Lind, de ahí solo ahí fotos de el, ¿por que?

Meiko- ¿niña pequeña? (no será que Lind en verdad es una chica) Tengo que dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Apocalipsis- ¿que paso Meiko?

Meiko- que Lind, no sea hombre y que en verdad sea una chica, igual a que ella se está haciendo pasar por chico cuando en realidad es chica, pero eso es una tontería, no lo creen así, -reí sin sentido-

Apocalipsis- no yo creo que si tiene una hermana, porque no le da pena el ver hombres desnudos, ya te dije que hemos ido a baños públicos y se esta como si nada.

Haruka- tiene razón, yo solo le vi en ropa interior y me puse muy roja, madre… estas aquí… -grite anunciando mi llegada-

Apocalipsis- bueno aquí te dejaremos, tengo que dejar a Meiko.

Meiko- que dicen si discutimos esto más a fondo.

Haruka- no esta mi madre, que dicen si discutimos adentro, -abrí la puerta y les deje pasar-

Apocalipsis- con permiso, -me pase dirigiéndome a la sala-

Meiko- es hermosa, nunca podré dejar de admirar tu casa, -miraba a todos lados-

…- hemos llegado, aquí vivo, -frene la camioneta a la entrada de mi pequeña casa-

Lind- es hermosa, -me baje de la camioneta, me dirigí a la entrada-

…- me alegra que te guste, -baje de la camioneta y le puse la alarma- me costo algunos años poderla comprar pero ya es mía, -le abrí la puerta- pasa…

Lind- con su permiso, -entre lentamente-

…- -me pase y cerré la puerta- ve a la sala y espérame, iré a cambiarme te parece bien.

Lind- gracias, disculpe… ¿me podría pasar a bañar? -me dirigí a la sala sentándome en uno de los sillones-

…- ¡si… el baño esta en el segundo piso a la izquierda la primera puerta! -le grite, comencé a buscar ropa mas cómoda-

Lind- -me dirigí al baño, abrí la puerta y pase, su baño era muy parecido al de mi casa, abrí la puerta de la regadera, abrí las dos llaves al mismo tiempo dejando fluir el agua, me quite toda la ropa quedando completamente desnuda-

…- la encontré, -me quite mi ropa y empecé a cambiarme-

Lind- -comencé a lavar mi cuerpo- no pensé que ese tipo de trabajos fuera tan sucio, -el agua fluía en un tono café por mi cuerpo-

…- -me dirigí a la sala, quieres que te preste ropa, -le grite-

Lind- -termine de bañarme y salí- que refrescante estuvo eso, -recogí el vendaje de mi pecho y me lo coloque de forma que funcionara como sostén, vende mis manos, la herida no sangraba ya pero se podría infectar si la dejaba al aire libre, acomode mi cabello con las manos, como estaba mojado me decidí a amarrarlo, me puse mi ropa interior y después me coloque el uniforme, salí del baño y baje por las escaleras-

…- ¿Lind? -me asome al pasillo-

Lind- uh…? -me dirigí a la sala-

…- nada, es que te pareces tanto a tu hermano con el cabello amarrado.

Lind-no se preocupe, todos me han dicho que parezco chico, pero dígame que muebles tenemos que mover, -comencé a voltear a todos lados-

El tiempo se paso lento acomodando y desacomodando el lugar, la maestra parecía ser más indecisa que yo.

Apocalipsis- ahora ustedes díganme por que creen que Lind es mujer, yo ya les di mis razones de por que no lo es, -me senté en uno de los sillones que era para una sola persona-

Meiko- se parecía mucho a Lind, no lo podemos negar, si le quitamos todo el maquillaje y le amarramos el cabello es el, -me senté en otro de los sillones-

Haruka- pero por que Lind se aria pasar por chico, es muy bonita como chica, -me senté a un lado de Meiko-

Apocalipsis- tal ves sea por chicas como Meiko y Yuko que sacan los senos al aire de otras chicas, -les dije en broma comenzando a reír-

Haruka- tal ves tema por algo, como te dije solo vi una foto de una niña, y eso era como de cuando tenía 4 años, ahora que recuerdo había la foto de un chico, pero estaba incompleta, la parte del rostro la destruyeron, pareciera como si trataran de ocultar quien era.

Meiko- pero las demás dices que son de Lind solo, el único lugar donde debe estar la información real de Lind debe ser la dirección, -voltee a ver a Apocalipsis-

Apocalipsis- ¿quieren que rompa la confianza de mi mejor amigo? Aun que eso fuera un reto me niego rotundamente, -voltee a otro lado-

Meiko- ya que tu pareces convencer mejor a Lind, que te parece si le obligas a que te diga su verdadera sexualidad, -susurre a su oído-

Haruka- creo que eso seria romper con la confianza de Lind, como dice Apocalipsis el debe tener sus razones y si estamos confundidas y confundidos, y si es su hermana.

Apocalipsis- como ustedes saben Lind vive solo, el tuvo una gran discusión con sus padres después de eso no me dijo mas, pero por ello ellos le corrieron de su casa, le dejaron en la casa donde ahora vive, le mandan dinero para pagar sus estudios sin contar que le pagan comida y todo lo demás.

Meiko- y que tiene que ver con que se haga pasar con chico.

Haruka- el cordero que se disfraza de lobo, tu crees que sea eso Apocalipsis, -le mire fijamente-

Meiko- y entonces por que tanta caballerosidad, aparte que es miembro del consejo estudiantil, -les voltee a ver-

Apocalipsis- no comprendiste lo que dijo Haruka, trata de parecer más fuerte cuando es tan débil, -me levante de mi lugar y toque con mi dedo índice la frente de Meiko-

Haruka- una chica nunca tratara mal a otra chica, creo que conoces esa regla, es vieja pero aun muchas chicas la usan, -le mire-

Meiko- está bien, su caballerosidad viene de que no quiere tratar mal a las otras chicas, pero por qué ser miembro del consejo estudiantil, ustedes saben que en esta escuela solo se han escogido hombres, saben que pasaría si le descubren que es chica.

Apocalipsis- es por eso que yo soy el vicepresidente, así que no se preocupen, mientras estemos juntos los dos nadie nos parara, -sonreí confiado-

…- terminamos, -me senté en uno de los sillones-

Lind- terminamos, estoy muy cansada, -me recargue del muro-

…- tienes razón, -suspire-

Lind- hasta luego maestra, -tome mi maletín- nos vemos mañana.

…- ve con cuidado, no te arriesgues a que te pase algo malo, -le mire con preocupación- debió estar peleando para terminar con las manos así.

Lind- y donde estarán ellos, ahora que lo pienso tengo que ir a ver a los padres de Haruka, -comencé a caminar asía la casa de Haruka, al parecer quedaba cerca de ahí-

Haruka- y ahora piénsenlo, si hay varias fotos, ¿como padre le puedes negar su sexualidad a alguien o no?

Meiko- que pasaría Haruka si yo te dijera que eres un niño, te obligo a vestirte como tal, creses con esa idea durante varios años, y después te das cuenta de que no era así, y que perdiste toda tu infancia como niña que eras.

Haruka- creo que me pelearía con mis padres, pero gracias a dios mis padres no son así, -suspire-

Apocalipsis- eso tiene una gran probabilidad de ser cierto, pero como confirmarlo, no podemos desnudar a Lind.

Meiko- tienes razón, pero lo aremos y así como es, no creo que haga nada en nuestra contra.

Lind- llegue… -trate de tomar aire- no pensé que correr desde la casa de la maestra para acá me agotaría tanto, -me acerque a la puerta y toque con cuidado-

Haruka- espérenme alguien toca la puerta, -me levante y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa-, ¿quién es?

Lind- soy yo… vengo de parte de Lind…

Haruka- -abrí la puerta lentamente- pasa… pasa…

Lind- solo venia a ver a tus padres, Lind me mando para revisar lo del viaje a la playa.

Haruka- no están, pero pasa a tomarte algo, -le tome de la mano obligándole a pasar-

Lind- está bien… con permiso… -me pase lento-

Haruka- ve a la sala, mientras voy por algo para tomar, -fui a la cocina-

Lind- -me dirigí a la sala- que… que hacen ustedes aquí… -les miraba sorprendida-

Apocalipsis- nada importante, debatíamos algunas cosas, -voltee a otro lado-

Lind- paso algo, estas raro, -voltee a verle-

Meiko- perdón Lind, -le tome por la espalda conteniéndole las manos-

Haruka- pero que hacen, -coloque el vaso con refresco sobre la mesa de la sala- suéltenla…

Lind- no pasa nada… saben esto es acoso, Meiko eres hija de un policía, sabes que esto no está permitido -susurre con miedo-

Apocalipsis- sabes Meiko cambiemos de lugar, -tome las manos de Lind, las alce cargándolo-

Haruka- deténganse… por favor… ella no es Lind… la están haciendo llorar… -les mire aterrorizada-

Meiko- -alce el saco, desabotone su blusa dejando ver solo las vendas- según yo con presión en las vendas ocultas tus senos, no es verdad Lind.

Lind- haga lo que haga es cosa que a ti no te interesa, que sabes tú de mí, ni siquiera me conocen, me confunden con mi hermano, -mire a otro lado tratando de contener mi llanto-

Meiko- si es verdad que te confundo no te importara que haga esto, -quite el seguro de la venda del pecho, comencé a apretarla con fuerza, saque una liga para el cabello de mi mochila, le amarre el cabello, cerré la blusa-

Haruka- Lind… era una chica… -le mire sorprendida-

Apocalipsis- -tome mi maletín y salí de la casa de Haruka- perdón…

Meiko- si eras una chica por qué no lo dijiste nunca, no éramos amigos.

Lind- apártate de mi camino por favor, -mi mirada permanecía sin vida, el dolor en mis senos era insoportable, la presión ejercida sobre las vendas me comenzaba a lastimar-

Haruka- perdón Lind… no fue mi intención, creí que ya se habían calmado, -caí de rodillas llorando-

Lind- no te preocupes princesa… -susurre, abrí la puerta y salí, mire a todos lados, un taxi paso, le hice la parada y me subí, le dije a donde me llevara y tan solo mire por la ventana-

Meiko- ¿qué hice?, -comencé a balbucear-

Haruka- destrozaste la confianza que nos tenia, solo eso hiciste, -no podía dejar de llorar-

Meiko- nos vemos Haruka…, -dije desanimada, salí de su casa y cerré bien la puerta-

Lind- gracias…, -abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre- porque me traicionaron de esta forma, que pasara si los demás en la escuela se enteran, -me recargue de la puerta, comencé a resbalar por ella, abrase mis piernas al llegar al piso, comencé a llorar- no quiero que los demás me acosen, no quiero que me lastimen, -me quite la venda de mis senos- duele…, -me tire en el piso llorando-, porque no estás aquí hermano.

Pasaron varias semanas, todos en la escuela se preguntaban la falta de Lind, la maestra le pregunto al equipo de Lind si sabían algo, ellos negaban con el rostro, no comprendían lo que pasaba, si Lind era chica o no, no se lo podían decir a la maestra, Haruka levanto la mano y pregunto que si ya habían llamado a casa de Lind, tal ves podía estar su hermana o el, ya que ellos cuando iban no les abrían la puerta.

Yuko- oye Meiko es cierto lo que dice el rumor, que Lind no era un chico si no una chica, y por lo que logramos ver una muy hermosa.

Meiko- si.. si lo es porque no dejas de molestar,

Yuko- gracias, por decirlo.

…- oye Meiko es cierto lo que dice el rumor, que Lind no era un chico si no una chica, y por lo que logramos ver una muy hermosa… si.. si lo es porque no dejas de molestar.

Haruka- deje caer mi comida y mi jugo al solo escuchar eso.

…- que siempre estuvo una chica en el consejo, ahora comprendo porque siempre las protegía.

Apocalipsis- Meiko que demonios as echo.

Al día siguiente.

Lind- -seque mis lagrimas-, será mejor que esta vez valla a la escuela, no puedo permitir que me den de baja, tenemos exámenes, al menos estudie todo este tiempo, -me vende los senos y me puse mi ropa interior, me puse el uniforme y salí de casa como a diario, comencé a caminar por las calles, al llegar a la escuela todos se me quedaban mirando, murmuraban cosas entre ellos-, bueno el que faltara tanto tiempo debió crear rumores, (espero que lo del viaje lo allá manejado bien nuestro vicepresidente)

…- oye Lind, antes de que te vayas pásate por el consejo tenemos que darte algo.

Lind- está bien, pasare después de terminar algunos asuntos con la sociedad de padres de la escuela, creo que tardare una hora al menos.

…- no olvides que te estaremos esperando en la oficina principal, dentro de la escuela estarán limpiando y no queremos interrupciones

Lind- está bien aun que es raro que usemos la oficina principal, si no mal recuerdo ya está muy vieja y maltratada

…- me tengo que ir, -me eche a correr dentro del plantel-

Lind- ah… yo que creí que sería un día tranquilo.

Entre al salón de clases, todos se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, salude a todos como de costumbre, apocalipsis Haruka y Meiko aun no llegaban, me asome por la ventana, la maestra paso lista, me regaño un poco por que había faltado a clases tanto tiempo, de ahí la clase fue normal, al parecer ellos faltaron, a las únicas personas que les podía hablar y me hacen esto, bueno el que nunca les dijera la verdad sobre mi fue un gran problema, al salir me fui directo a la oficina de la sociedad de padres, les entregue el dinero del viaje a la playa, todos pensaron que sería una excursión aburrida, pero gracias a mi ingenio me las arregle para que todos en mi grupo lograran ir a la playa durante una semana, el costo de pasaje por persona fue más alto de lo normal, pero como hable con varios padres accedieron, al salir me di cuenta de que era tarde, había pasado ya hora y media desde que decidimos como se acomodarían los alumnos en las habitaciones, de ahí me fui directo a la oficina principal, logre ver que en la oficina dentro de la escuela no pasaba nada, no se me hiso extraño en ese momento.

Lind- puedo pasar…, -toque con un poco de fuerza-

…- adelante, te estábamos esperando, -todos reímos con malicia-

Lind- vengo para que me den lo que me tengan que dar y de ahí irme, -me mantuve en la puerta-

…- pásate, está un poco pesado y no tengo ganas de cargar cosas pesadas por ti.

Lind- está bien, odio que hagan eso.

Entre como si nada, me acerque a donde me señalaron, cuando me agache para recogerle uno de ellos me dio una nalgada, me levante molesta y les mire con enojo, les pregunte, ¿qué demonios hacen?, tan solo rio uno de ellos y me pidió disculpas, cuando sentí dos de ellos tomaron mis manos y me jalaron donde la mesa, les pregunte sobre qué demonios hacían, todos comenzaron a reír, me subieron a la mesa hasta donde mis muslos, ataron una de mis manos a una de las patas de la mesa y así con la otra.

Lind- chicos, esta broma se está pasando de la raya, si me querían asustar ya lo hicieron así que por qué demonios no me sueltan de una vez, -jaloneaba mis manos tratando de soltarme-

…- le quitare los pantalones, jeje… -quite el cinturón y de ahí baje los pantalones-

…- que sexy ropa interior de hombre…, saben esto me está prendiendo mucho, abran su camisa…

…- si… -tome la camisa del centro y la abrí con fuerza-

Lind- ya paren, saben que pasara si digo algo de esto a los maestros, -continuaba tratando de zafarme, pero el dolor que causaba eso me ganaba-

…- ahora quítale las vendas y la ropa interior, quiero ver que hay en verdad debajo.

…- -saque unas tijeras y corte las vendas- si ven eso, algo se comienza a abultar, -corte más rápido las vendas-

…- -le quite su ropa interior de un jalón- miren se rasura, -comencé a tocar lentamente-

…- aléjense, esta es mía, -me acerque lentamente con los pantalones abajo con el miembro excitado-

…- pero presidente, ella está muy buena, no podemos obligarla a que nos la mame aun que sea.

…- imbéciles, si se la meten en la boca se las arrancara, esta no es como las demás chicas, amárrenle las piernas, no quiero fallos.

…- si señor, le amarre las piernas, es perfecta, -dije para mi mismo quitándome del medio-

Lind- por favor no lo agás, te cedí mi rango por nuestra amistad, me traicionaras ahora, -las lagrimas comenzaron a salir-

…- líder penétrela para que deje de hablar, queremos escuchar los gemidos de una chica que se hace pasar por barón.

…- sabes no necesitas que te existe, porque este es tu castigo, -coloque mi miembro en la entrada y la penetre de un solo movimiento-

Lind- ¡ah…! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE!, -trataba de liberarme, el dolor que sentía me estaba matando-

…- wooo, era virgen, -saque completamente mi miembro manchado de sangre- al menos te deberías haber asegurado de entregarte a alguien que amaras, -volví a meterla con la misma brusquedad, me movía con gran velocidad y fuerza-

Lind- ah… ah… -mis lagrimas fluían, mis ojos perdían el brillo, no podía dejar de gemir por más que lo intentaba, podía sentir como si algo apretara mi estomago-

…- tu métesela en la boca, el juguete se ha roto, ya podemos hacer lo que queramos con ella.

…- si… -me baje los pantalones con todo y ropa interior- estoy muy excitado, que te aproveche, -le metí mi miembro en su boca moviéndome rápidamente-

Lind- umgh… -hice lo que querían, la excitación me obligaba, mis caderas se comenzaron a mover solas ante tan brusca penetración, al parecer descuide mucho mis necesidades como chica y ahora todo está saliendo a flote, comense a chupar el miembro de aquel chico, movia mi lengua para aumentar su placer-

…- tiene razón, esta chica sí que sabe como chupar, creo que me voy a correr, -deje salir todo mi semen empujando hasta el fondo de su garganta mi miembro, cuando sentí salir la última gota saque mi miembro-

Lind- cof… cof… -sentí como aquel líquido pegajoso bajaba por mi garganta- ah… ah…

…- yo igual me correré, -la metí con gran fuerza hasta el fondo dejando salir todo mi semen-

Lind- ah… -al parecer yo me corrí al mismo tiempo que él, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar-

…- vámonos, la muñeca rota ya no nos sirve de nada, -me salí de la oficina del consejo con todos los demás, dejamos la puerta abierta por si alguien más se la quería follar-

En la enfermería de la escuela.

…- ahora si te llevaste una paliza, debes tener más cuidado, aun que no creo que te hallas echo esto cayendo de las escaleras.

…- Mariana, tu bien sabes que debo pelear, antes fui débil, pero ahora que no lo soy no dejare que nadie abuse de los más débiles, -me puse mis guantes-

Mariana- bueno hasta mañana, ven para que te revise las heridas, Caín, que no se te olvide.

Caín- no… me voy a casa.

Algunos días después.

Lind- me pregunto cuantas veces me han penetrado ya, tengo mucha sed, mi garganta se siente seca, mi estomago ruge de hambre, las cuerdas no seden a pesar del tiempo que paso ya, creo que perdí la cuenta de las violaciones después de las 30, je… ni siquiera podría demandar al que comenzó esto, es todo un presidente, sabe bien lo que hace, -moví mi mano un poco, encontré una sacapuntas con la navaja movida, quien la abra puesto ahí, en los días anteriores no había nada, comencé a cortar la cuerda, sentí como me cortaba a veces pero quería huir así que el dolor me dejo de importar, la cuerda cedió, desate mi otra mano y de ahí mis piernas, al levantarme seguía sin fuerzas-, ¿esto es lo que debo sentir como chica después de correrme tanto?, -me arrastre como pude hasta donde estaba mi ropa tirada, tome mi ropa interior y me la puse, tome mi ropa y me arrastre hasta un rincón, escuchaba los pasos acercarse, abrase mis piernas y trate de contener mi respiración.

…- que mal parece que la soltaron, este era apenas su sexto día, es una pena, yo que quería follarmela por ese lugar que nadie intento, -me di media vuelta y salí de la oficina-

Lind- je… al parecer mi camisa esta destrozada, mi saco aun está bien así que me lo pondré solo, mis pantalones igual siguen bien, -comencé a colocarme mis pantalones y el saco del uniforme- duele… -trataba de mantenerme en pie, me recargue de la pared, camine lentamente asía la salida- que mal he sido descubierta… -caí desmayada ante aquel chico-

Caín- lograste huir sin importarte el dolor, -me agache, coloque una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra cerca de sus piernas- nadie te hará daño ahora, no te preocupes, -la levante con cuidado, me fui directo a la enfermería, golpee la puerta con el pie-

Mariana- -abrí la puerta molesta- que no pateen la puerta… Caín… ¿y él quien es?

Caín- tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo, no le reconoces, -entre recostándole en la cama-

Mariana- no por más que intento, se parece mucho a uno de los alumnos barones pero no recuerdo a quien, -me quede pensativa mirándole-

Caín- ¿te suena el nombre de Lind?, del consejo estudiantil, amigo del hijo del director, -suspire profundo-

Mariana- tienes que estar bromeando, el no puede ser Lind, ella es una chica, y el era un chico.

Cain- bueno te dejo, yo tengo que llegar a casa y no podia dejarle morir en aquel lugar, sea o no sea Lind, -salí del lugar muy molesto-, demonios el dia que comprenda este mundo sera cuando aya muerto.

Mariana- ahora veamos que te a pasado, -comense a desabotonar con cuidado su saco- dios… pero que te an echo, -podia ver una gran cantidad de marcas en sus senos- pero que te an echo, -desabotone el pantalon bajandole con su ropa interior quitandola completamente- por dios donde estubiste, -sus piernas tenian algunos golpes, pero sus tobillos tenian heridas que si no se trataban se podian infectar-, ¿no puede ser lo que imagino o si?, -quite el saco con cuidado dejandole completamente desnuda-, por dios pequeña como te pudieron hacer esto, -en sus muñecas se podian notar mas heridas que en sus pies, las marcas de cuerda y la fricsion abian destrosado la piel-


End file.
